Le journal d'Hermione
by Micy
Summary: Après avoir terminer leurs études à Poudlard, Ron, Hermione et Harry continuent de vivre leurs vies qui n'est pas si rose que cela... Hermione vous raconte touT dans son journal intime. (RWHG) NOUVEAU! Chapitre 4 en ligne!
1. Le journal d'Hermione

Le journal d'Hermione  
Chapitre 1

Cher Journal,

Cela fait très longtemps que je ne t'ai pas écrit et je m'en excuse très sincèrement. C'est que depuis quelques temps je ne peux plus me supporter. Je ne veux plus voir personne, même pas Harry ! Car après ce qui est arrivé à Ron, je n'ai même plus envie de vivre... Tu dois sûrement rien comprendre à ce que je te dis, mais tu comprendras très bientôt quand je t'aurai tout expliquer.

J'ai bien réfléchi et il faut absolument que j'en parle à quelqu'un. Je veux t'en parler en premier car ça m'a toujours encouragé de t'écrire. Toi au moins tu ne fais pas de commentaire à tous les deux secondes comme le font Harry et Ron.

Ron... Il me manque tellement...

Tout à commencer après que Ron et moi avons fêté notre premier anniversaire de couple.  
(Ça faisait un an que l'on sortait ensemble !) Le soir même il a reçu une lettre qui lui disait qu'il était accepté dans l'équipe de quidditch professionnel 'Les tornades'. Il en rêvait depuis des mois ! Il m'en parlait à chaque jour. Je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir déjà entendu parlé contre le quidditch. À ses yeux, il n'y avait que trois choses qui comptaient : Le quidditch, son apprentissage d'auror et Moi !

Lui et Harry commencèrent alors à s'entraîner en vu de la coupe du monde qui avait lieu un mois plus tard. Car harry avait bien sûr été accepté comme attrapeur dans la même équipe que Ron. Avec ces deux-là...personne ne pouvait les battre. J'en étais certaine.

Tous allaient bien à ce moment alors bien sûr moi je croyais que tout continuerait de bien aller, mais je me trompais...

Tout à mal tourné le jour où j'ai eu la brillante idée d'assister à leur entraînement. Il y avait des dizaines de supporteurs et surtout des dizaines de supportrices venu de partout dans le monde encouragé leur équipe préférée. Parmi ces supportrices il y en avait une que je connaissais bien même si je ne l'aimais pas pour autant : Fleur Delacour.

* * *

Je sais c'est cours comme premier chapitre ,mais les autres seront plus longs...  
Laisser-moi vos commentaires, c'est toujours apprécier!  



	2. La coupe du monde

Salut! Merci de m'avoir laisser vos commentaires... Pour un premier chapitre je suis fière de moi! J'ai enfin poster le deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :) ! Il est un peu plus long que l'autre et les prochains seront encore plus long.

Youpi! J'ai reçu mes premières Reviews! Bon je me calme...Pour la longueur, j'avoue que je vais me forcer car j'ai parfois de la difficulté à faire de longs chapitres. Être plus clair? Je comprend pas. Si je devrais détaillé? Ouais ben c difficile. Je crois pas que Hermione serait du genre à donner plein de détail... Je crois qu'elle arriverais vite au fait non? Je vais essayé de pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre-ci.

Merci à _As de pic_, _Benelie_, _Virg05 _et _Ange-noire_ qui m'ont laissé des reviews et surtout à _Aisha9_ qui m'a bien défendu! lol ! :)

Ben Merci beaucoup et voici la suite...

_Micy_

_-x.X.x-___

* * *

**Le journal d'Hermione **

**Chapitre 2 : La coupe du monde**

_Fleur Delacour..._

Je l'ai détesté dès la première fois que je l'ai vu en quatrième année. Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute si Ron lui tournait autour, mais maintenant était devenu grand, fort et beau, elle ne le lâchait plus. Cela devenait vraiment agaçant. Je savais enfin pourquoi Ron ne tenait pas vraiment à ce que je vienne le voir.

C'est à la suite de cet entraînement que les disputes ont commencé. Selon Ron, j'étais beaucoup trop possessive. Bien sûr, quand je parlais de Victor, là c'était différent ! Il ne fallait pas que je parle de lui en sa présence sous peine de faire éclater une nouvelle chicane. Mais bon, pour revenir à Fleur, je dis à Ron ma façon de penser... et ce fut ma première erreur.

Je me souviens d'un soir en particulier. J'étais retourner, pour une troisième fois, voir l'entraînement de quidditch. C'est à la suite de cette pratique que la vraie bagarre éclata.

- Moi : Fleur te demande de sortir avec elle, et toi tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est la regarder avec cet air ahuri.

- Ron : Je lui aurais bien dit que je sortais avec toi, mais tu nous as interrompus...

- Moi : Bien sûr...

- Ron : J'ai été surpris d'accord !?! Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais accepté de sortir avec une fille qui a fréquenté mon frère ?

Je ne suis pas du genre à oublier et passer très vite à autre chose. Alors, l'histoire avec Fleur resta gravé dans ma mémoire. Ron et moi ne nous avons pas parlé à la suite de ce moment. Enfin si, mais ce n'était jamais de grande conversation comme on avait avant. On a continué sur cette note jusqu'à la coupe du monde.

Je suis allé voir son premier match. Il jouait contre une équipe bulgare, je crois. Le quidditch ne m'intéresse pas vraiment ,mais je pense que le match était très beau...enfin...il était bien. Ron a arrêté plus de 10 souaffle et la partie s'est terminer quand Harry a attrapé le vif d'or après environ une heure de jeu.

Malheureusement le deuxième ne s'est pas bien déroulé non plus. Pour la première fois, Malfoy a battu les deux gryffondors au quidditch. Oui, tu as bien lu ! Draco a été accepté dans l'équipe de France (il dit qu'il a des origines françaises) comme attrapeur. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas une partie très correcte, mais l'arbitre regardait ailleurs quand Malfoy a poussé Harry. Il y a eu des plaintes, mais depuis que Lucius Malfoy n'est plus a Azkaban, il a recommencé à exercé son pouvoir sur Fudge. Inutile de te dire que Malfoy Jr. Sautait de joie à la suite de cette « magnifique » victoire. Et c'est avec un Harry désespéré et un Ron renfrogné que j'ai quitté le stade.

Ce ne fut pas une surprise de voir Malfoy et sa petite bande à la sortie. Il répétait ses nombreux exploits à une bande de fille qui buvait carrément chacune de ses paroles. Tout aurait pu s'arrêter à encore une fois, mais il a fallu que Ron (le parfait idiot) cherche les ennuis. Il les a trouvés très rapidement. Il a crié à Malfoy toutes les insultes connues jusqu'à ce jour. J'ai essayé de le retenir, de lui dire que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais il ne m'a pas écouté. Alors, je suis partie en me transplanant au terrier et je me suis assis dans le lit de Ron. J'ai lu un peu et j'ai attendu, attendu, attendu...

Soudain, dans un grand 'crack' sonore, Harry est arrivé devant moi avec un Ron inconscient dans les bras. Tu ne peux simplement pas savoir toute la douleur et la peur que j'ai pu ressentir à ce moment en le voyant là étendu par terre la tête sur Harry. Son beau corps que j'adorais serré contre moi était devenu inerte.

J'ai bien cru que c'était la fin...

* * *

Et pour moi c'est la fin d'un deuxième chapitre... J'ai déjà pleins d'idées pour le troisième alors il devrait venir bientôt. Laisser moi des reviews si vous voulez que ça avance plus vite... c'est toujours apprécier!

bye


	3. Ste Mangouste

  
  
Salut !

Voici le troisième chapitre (enfin!) du merveilleux journal d'Hermione!!! Tout d'abord merci à Aisha9, virg05 et Larmes de pluie pour les reviews. Si Ron est mort ? Je sais pas ! Si il a perdu la mémoire ? Je sais pas ! Si il est paraplégique ? Non mais vous croyez que je ferais ce coup bas à Hermione ? Hi hi bon jma ferme... En 2k merci pour les reviews ça me fais toujours plaisir !

* * *

Le journal d'Hermione  
Chapitre 3 : Ste Mangouste

J'étais paniquée, effondrée, tout simplement effrayée... Je me suis jeté sur Ron accrochant Harry au passage. Il faudrait que je pense à m'excuser. Cela m'importait peu de toute façon. Tout ce qui comptait c'était Ron. J'ai collé sa tête contre mon cœur et je me suis mise à pleurer comme un bébé. Harry à pris son pouls et m'a dit qu'il était encore vivant, mais pas pour longtemps si on n'allait pas à Ste Mangouste à l'instant. Alors on s'est levé et j'ai vu que Harry aussi était dans un sale état. Ron n'avait aucun bleu et aucune égratignure. On devait lui avoir jeté un sort. Harry lui perdait beaucoup de sang. Beaucoup trop à mon avis. Il tituba quelques instants avant de s'écrouler au sol à côté de Ron dans un bruit sourd.

C'est à ce moment je crois que Ginny est entré intriguée par le bruit. Elle faillit crier quand elle vit Harry et Ron par terre, immobile. Je lui ai expliqué ce que je savais. Par grand chose en fin de compte. Quelques secondes plus tard nous partions pour Ste Mangouste Ginny tenant Harry dans ses bras et moi refusant de lâcher mon Ron. Transplaner avec quelqu'un est très difficile alors si cette personne est inconsciente en plus alors nous pouvons dire que c'est carrément impossible, mais il fallait le faire absolument. Ron et Harry étaient en danger de mort Je réussis du premier coup, mais je crois que Ginny à du recommencer deux fois pour réussir à amener harry.

Il fallait trouver de l'aide, car j'avais l'impression que dans peu de temps Harry n'allait plus avoir une goutte de sang. Je ne m'inquiétais plus beaucoup pour Ron. Il semblait tout simplement endormie. Même si au fond... il était loin d'être tout simplement endormie. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de quitté les garçons. J'avais peur que si je partais il ne se passe quelque chose et que je regretterais de ne pas avoir été là pour eux. Je crois que Ginny s'en est aperçu, car soudainement, elle s'est levé et a couru chercher un guérisseur.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, deux guérisseurs prirent Ron et Harry dans leur bras, non sans un gros effort, et transplanèrent. Je ne voulais pas être seule et je me demandais où était passé Ginny. J'ai entendu quelques instants pour ensuite aller demander à l'accueil où se trouvait Ron et Harry. La vieille dame qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir me répondit qu'elle n'avait pas d'information sur eux. D'ailleurs pourquoi en aurait-elle eu ? Les guérisseurs ne sont pas supposés nous dire où aller ? Mais bon, les gars devaient être entrain de se faire soigner. Il n'y avait pas de quoi m'inquiéter. Ron était en danger bien sûr qu'il y avait de quoi m'inquiéter. Bon passons à autres choses.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny arrivait à côté de moi. Je peux te dire qu'elle à passé un sale quart d'heure à m'écouter me plaindre d'avertir les gens avant de partir surtout quand Ron était la cause de son départ. J'étais si paniqué. Quelques minutes sans voir Ron et je n'avais plus toute ma tête. Il me manquait une partie de moi. Une partie de mon cœur était encore avec lui et souhait qu'il guérisse vite.

Pour en revenir à Ginny, pendant que j'attendais dans le hall, elle était allée voir deux guérisseurs pour leur demander d'aider Ron et Harry. En suite, elle était aller vérifier dans qu'elle chambre les deux sorciers seraient conduit. En marchant dans le couloir, elle avait vu plusieurs personnes malade et pleine de sang. Sûrement à cause du stresse et de l'énervement, elle s'est évanouie. Un guérisseur, pas laid du tout, (il faut le préciser !) s'était ensuite occupé d'elle. Elle est revenue me voir dès qu'elle fut réveiller et s'était fait chicaner par moi-même. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre des nouvelles.

C'est seulement une demi-heure plus tard qu'un guérisseur était venu nous voir pour nous dire que les garçons s'en sortiraient bien. Ils ne savaient pas encore quel sort avait été jeté sur Ron, mais il n'était pas mortel. Nous ne pouvons pas aller les voir, car il était très tard et qu'ils dormaient tous les deux.

En retournant dans le hall d'entrée que nous avions quitté un peu plus tôt avec le guérisseur, nous avons rencontré un Drago Malfoy assez amoché. Il saignait et pouvait à peine bouger. Cette idiote de Pansy Parkinson le soutenait pour ne pas qu'il s'écrase au sol et pour une fois il ne se plaignait pas d'être vu avec elle. C'est alors que tout était revenu à ma mémoire. Malfoy avait dû insulter Ron, Ron s'était vengé et Malfoy lui avait jeté un sort. C'est ce que j'avais cru sur le coup. C'est ainsi que sans vraiment m'en apercevoir, je m'étais jeté au coup de Malfoy. Je n'ai jamais été très violente de nature, mais là sa venait du fond du cœur. Ce que j'avais accumulé durant toutes ces années sortait enfin. Malheureusement, Malfoy n'était pas responsable de tout cela. C'était quelqu'un d'autre.

: : Fin : :

* * *

Voilà c'est fini ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Il est encore un peu plus long que les deux autres et je vous en prépare un encore plus grand pour le chapitre 4. Je peux juste vous dire qu'il contiendra le récit d'Harry ! Vous allez peut-être savoir tout ce qui s'est passé après la coupe du monde. Je dis bien peut-être ! Hihi ! Le prochain chapitre se passera sûrement dans le présent. Ou pas. Je ne sais pas encore. On verra. D'ici là bye bye et reviewer please ! (le prochain chapitre s'en vient dans moins d'une semaine promis !)  
  
Bye bye  
Micy  
-x.X.x-  



	4. Le récit d'Harry

Seulement 2 reviews pour le chapitre 3 ... zut alors ! Mais je n'abandonne pas pour autant ! Peut-être que le chapitre sur Ste-Mangouste était plate mais il était essentiel. Bon ce chapitre est un peu plus court que prévu, mais il fallait que je coupe à un endroit sinon je ne me serais pas arrêter ! Merci à magicassimo et à Selphie451 pour les reviews. Je suis hyper contente que vous aimer ma fic ! J'ai super de plaisir à la faire ! Ça fait que là je suis fière de vous donner le chapitre 4!!! Bonne lecture...  
  
__

_Micy  
-x.X.x-_

* * *

**Le journal d'Hermione  
Chapitre 4 : le récit d'Harry**

Harry, Ron, Malfoy et Neville étaient tous dans la même chambre. Et oui, Neville avait vu Ron et Harry parler ou plutôt se disputé avec Malfoy et était venu voir ce qui se passait je crois. Il va bien heureusement.

Quand Ginny et moi sommes rentré dans la chambre tous dormaient sauf Malfoy. Il lisait un livre, ce qui m'étonne beaucoup. C'était un livre sur ;les meilleurs joueurs de quidditch des deux dernières décennies. Livre que j'ai lu il y a quelques années. Très complet comme livre. En plus, on y parle de Victor! Tout ça pour dire que nous voulions savoir ce qui s'est passé. Alors nous avons gentiment demandé à Malfoy de nous le dire. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas la gentillesse qu'il faut utiliser avec Malfoy!. On s'est alors disputé comme dans le bon vieux temps de Poudlard.

Ginny : Malfoy! Tu vas nous dire ce qui s'est passé hier soir! Si j'apprends que tu es responsable de quoi...

Malfoy : Pour une fois que je n'ai rien fait! Enfinâ€sauf si tu parles de la grosse bosse que petit pote Potter à sur le front, mais c'est lui qui a commencé! Toi et la sang-de-bourbe êtes mieux de me laisser tranquille sinon...

Ginny : Sinon quoi?

La dispute a continué comme cela pendant environ... pendant un long moment. Jusqu'à ce que Harry, Ron et Neville se réveillent enfin. À ce moment, les larmes sont venu et je me suis jeté dans les bras de mon Ron. Malheureusement, nos retrouvailles ont été interrompu par un guérisseur qui voulait parler à Ron. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi et il m'a dit qu'il ne le savait pas. Je ne suis pas stupide. Je savais qu'il me mentait.

Pour une raison inconnu, j'ai cru bon de ne rien dire. Je me suis assise sur le lite de Neville et Ginny sur celui d'Harry. J'ai regardé Ron quitté la pièce et pour la première fois depuis des heures, j'étais heureuse! Ron était là. Pas en pleine forme certes, mais il était là!

Je me suis alors tourné vers Harry pour qu'il me dise tout. Il m'a demandé ce que je voulais savoir plus précisément. Je lui ai alors dit la vérité : Tout!

Tout à commencé quand Ron cria à Malfoy que ça ne se finirait pas comme cela. Bien sûr, quand Harry a dit cela, Malfoy a poussé un crie de joie. Il se disait fier de n'avoir rien déclenché. Je me suis retenu pour ne pas me jeté sur lui, mais je lui ai lancé mon regard le plus noir. Je peux le dire que j'étais fière de moi quand Malfoy a tourné la tête intimidé. INTIMIDÉ PAR MOI! Il y avait de quoi être fière. J'aurai de quoi me venter la prochaine fois que je le croiserai!

Je me suis alors retourné vers Harry et Neville qui me faisaient tous les deux un grand sourire. Harry continua alors son récit en disant que Malfoy et Ron se sent disputé longuement. Sa phrase fut suivie d'un autre regard noir de ma part à Malfoy. Ils s'étaient disputé jusqu'à ce que Neville arrive et demande à Harry ce qui se passait. Malfoy s'est alors mis à insulter Neville et la dispute a continué pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un drôle d'incident l'arrête brusquement...

:: À suivre ::

* * *

Enfin ! Un autre chapitre de terminer. Vous avez des questions ? Des commentaires ? Des suggestions ? Vous vous demandez qui a bien pu stopper une dispute entre Mafloy et ses punshing balls préférés ? Hey bien laisser moi une reviews et je vous répondrai dans le prochain chapitre ! Ce même prochain chapitre où vous retrouverai la suite du récit de Harry ainsi que quelques surprises mais je ne vous dis pas lesquels parce que je vous connaît et vous ne reviendriez pasâ€ bou hou ! Hey je me sens comme dans télé-achat ! Acheter maintenant le bonie and tide roller (pas sur pen toute du nom) et obtenez gratuitement un livre d'instruction et bla bla blaâ€ Bon ben je vais ma fermer avant de trop vous endormir et je vais aller me chercher une pizza avec mon popa adoré! Alors bye bye et à bientôt!!!


End file.
